Real World vs Otohri Academy
by vampiricutena
Summary: When Real Life and Utena's world collide..
1. Jealousy Breakout

Jealousy Breakout  
  
Ch.6  
  
While Utena and Steph are arguing at one another Anthy heads for the door quietly hoping not to get noticed by Steph. Steph notices her before she gets to the door, I don't think so, replies Steph and tackles Anthy I told you that I was going to get you back for that. Starts nibbling on Anthy you are going down Anthy I swear on my grave... wait a minute...I don't need a fucking grave I'm already dead and yet I'm still active as ever. Starts biting harder on Anthy, your going to pay you fucking bitch, replies Steph. I made you a vampire and I can destroy you as well but why waste the good effort since I mean you are charming and some how I feel attracted to you but I don't know how yet, replies Steph. Anthy why do you insist on staying with Utena I mean she always pushes you around. I mean do you like being pushed around by people like her? I thought you hated being pushed around by rude people. Do you know what happens to rude people like her?, replies Steph. People like her get punished, could you really love someone who always gets mad at you for a stupid reason. I am only trying to be your friend Anthy but you seem not to want me to be one. I mean is it against the law to look out for someone you love, replies Steph. Well is it Anthy because if it is I might as well kill Utena right here without your permission. Anthy gets up and walks towards Steph and kisses her and replies no it certainly is not. Steph please do not kill miss Utena we need her for our plans don't we, replies Anthy. Of course your right Anthy, how foolish I totally forgot about our plan forgive me Anthy, replies Steph. Steph kisses Anthy's neck and goes lower , she will be our sacrifice, and I shall kill her very slowly, it will be nice seeing the agony in one's eyes. As she dies little by little and very slowly at that, replies Steph. I shall enjoy breaking her heart and soul in one strong swing of this sword will bring her to her knees. She may think she is the final victor in this but she is so wrong about that. she cannot destroy the ruler of Hell and the final victor with the sword of Dios. I the final victor from the future will destroy her and take what's rightfully mine. Anthy will you ever forgive me for doing this, asks Steph. I couldn't let her abuse you any longer, everyday I would watch her abuse you. I just couldn't take any more so I did what I thought was right I got close enough to poison her own soul and now she will pay dearly to what she has done to you Anthy, replies Steph. Even if she begs me to spare her I won't, Steph starts laughing evilly and you want to know why Anthy. It's because I am the only vile living creature living here and I will bring death and destruction who ever gets in the way of us Anthy. Steph kisses Anthy and starts going lower on her neck. Utena walks in on them and starts yelling at them both. I thought you loved me Anthy, replies Utena and Anthy replies I do but Steph had a good point about... about what replies Utena.. A good point on how you abuse her ..replies Steph.. I have been watching you two even from the start. How could you watch us you lived in another world didn't you Steph, replies Utena.. That may be Utena but.. you are your eyes are deceived yet again I pretended not to know you two when in fact I did know you. If you ever found out you would of kept asking me what the future was like. Well it's a little late for that now Utena, replies Steph. Anthy now, Anthy takes some chains on the floor and chains Utena to a metal cross. Now Utena you are going to die a horrible death, replies Steph. First of all, I will take your vampiric powers, then it will be your demonic powers, then you will be left powerless. Of course Yuna comes in and knocks out Anthy and Utena with a metal baseball bat. HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!! Steph yelling at Yuna. What do you think Steph, replies Yuna. Yuna goes up to her and kisses her and starts unbuttoning her shirt. HEY.... Ack.. NOO! What are you going to fucking rape me now? Steph replies. Of course not Steph why would I have any intension of doing that I rather kill Anthy, Utena, Rinoa, Squall and Cloud. So you finally figured the rest out huh have you? I must admit your more intelligent than I thought, replies Steph. In fact, I will kill them I mean Anthy and Utena are right here after all and Rinoa is in hell with the others. NO.... its alright I was kidding I didn't mean it actually...replies Steph. Well I did Yuna replying. Are you jealous hmm or could we be curious about... About what, replies Yuna . I think you know damn right what the hell I am talking about Yuna. I can either tell you or I can show you. I rather show you really. I think you prefer that much better.. No. Steph that's really okay I rather not .. are you sure Yuna, replies Steph. Yes I am sure.. OH CRAP IM LATE FOR SCHOOL ..see ya later Steph oh and when I get back they all will die by my hands. Um..uh...okay...bye Yuna. Well that finally got rid of her, replies Steph geez as if I needed any more shit from her. Steph picks up Anthy, hey Anthy are you alright ? Can you hear me at all? Can you speak? Yeah I can speak Steph I'm fine don't worry about me. Sorry Anthy I have to worry about you. That's what I came here to do that and to free you from being the rose bride. I know you hate being the rose bride, I mean going from duelist to duelist being treated like you're a slave that's just not right. To me Anthy your more than A slave , I think you as A person with feelings. Even though I don't have normal heart I still have feelings for other people. Steph puts her arms around Anthy and kisses her and lays down on the bed and starts unbuttoning Anthy's shirt. I also may be a duelist but I certainly didn't come to win you as A slave. I came here too win your heart and I came here with passion and not to do it by force. Steph looks into Anthy's eyes wait A minute there's something seriously wrong here, replies Steph. Anthy would never let me have her this easy in fact I don't even recall when she let me in her bedroom therefore there is something wrong here. I get it now you are Anthy but your actually A demon inside of her. Get out of Anthy's body now, I want Anthy back .. and the demon answers.. back to the way she was... not liking you... hating you more and more everyday.. no that's a lie replies Steph. No it's the truth. She's always hated you.. even from the beginning she's hated you.. she was only trying to be polite about telling you to go away and never come back. Steph come back to the demon world and rule their we need a king to reign and take over the pathetic World as it is. The only ones who love you are your humble demons so please come back to us. Utena wakes up from being hit with a metal bat, Steph don't do it they are lying to you just to bring you back to the demon world ....i.i..it's a trap. Oh and why should I believe you Miss Tenjou, replies Steph. You don't have to but are you that selfish about yourself and not about others who love you. You mean to tell me you still love me after all I put you through and torturing you. Of course what are friends for Steph, replies Utena. I don't know who you are demon but get out of Anthy's body this instance, or I will abandon your so called demon world. In fact, I don't even think I have even heard of this place therefore I don't believe it exist. So tell your master or whoever sent you to go fuck off because I could really give a damn about them I have more important matters right now. Steph points to Utena and Anthy and the demon there got some idea of them. Oh sorry, I didn't know you were that busy my apologies and the demon leaves Anthy's body. NO...SHIT....DAMN..FUCK... that's not what I meant.. great I'm talking to my self again,, replies Steph. God damn pervert what was he thinking about. ..wait never mind I don't want to know. Damn it I never got his name before he left...shit...this isn't working at all., replies Steph. Squall comes running in yelling hide me please and everyone blinks and looks confused and asks him why and he says Rinoa is looking for me. Ah..um..okay.. Squall have you been sleeping with other women again, asks Steph. Um...uh.. No I haven't replies Squall, you're lying to me you and I both know it and I think Rinoa knows it too. Please I will do anything, replies Squall, if you just hide me before she gets here. Fine, but if Rinoa finds you without me knowing I am not going to rescue your sorry ass got it!.., replies Steph. Hides Squall in a closet and covers him in clothes and shuts the door. Then Rinoa comes in pissed off then usual, WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT GOD DAMN BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KICK HIS FUCKING SORRY ASS! GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!, Rinoa replies. Steph starts talking what the fuck did he do this time hmm.. Let me guess he slept with another women. How the fuck did you know, replies Rinoa. Trust me I know a lot more than I want to know, replies Steph. Rinoa start yelling, IF I EVER FOUND OUT WHO HE SLEPT WITH IM GOING TO FUCKING KICK HER ASS! Well sorry Rinoa he isn't here so if I find him I will be sure to let you know okay, replies Steph. Thanks Steph I knew I could count on you to find that fucking scum ball. Um...uh...anytime Rinoa .. I think... See you later Rinoa and keep looking for the women. ..bye, replies Steph. I have got to stop hiding you and I should really trade you in for money, replies Steph. Hey, now that's not nice.. replies Squall.. nice ...me.. the ruler of hell nice.. HA.. that's a good one Squall.. oh wait were you serious about that.. Squall starts glaring at her.. um yes I was serious, replies Squall. Sorry Squall but I have to laugh. Steph burst into laughter and Squall gets out of the closet and runs to his house crying. Steph laughs at him even more...Oh by the way Squall, when she finds you she is going to kill you and the women who slept with you. Steph who finally stops laughing at the poor S.O.B and goes over to Utena and kisses her neck and see's Nanami burst into tears. What's wrong Nanami , asks Steph. Well you see I am the one that slept with him. Wait! You mean to tell me Rinoa is after you and your ...your... crap.. and I am friends with you... shit this is very bad.. Um.. I will be right back Nanami , Steph runs to the phone and closes the door. Hey Rinoa, this is Steph how much money would you give me for the women who slept with Squall, replies Steph. Rinoa replies As much as you want, excellent and where do you want to meet Rinoa and what time, replies Steph.  
  
Next Ch:-Ch. 7 : Revenge of Satan 


	2. Revenge of Satan

Revenge of Satan  
  
Ch.7  
  
While Rinoa and Steph were meeting in the park so that Rinoa could learn the name of the women that slept with her so called boy friend. Utena and Anthy were target practicing with any weapon they could find in Steph's house which was about every weapon she bought off in the black market. While Steph was out every single demon under Satan's command took over Steph's house and knocked Anthy and Utena out with A sleeping spell. They took Anthy and Utena and kept them as slaves to lure Steph back to demon world little did they know that Steph was still talking to Rinoa. Rinoa her name is Nanami Kiryuu, replies Steph. She is Touga's younger sister. Thank you Steph, replies Rinoa here is your money. Rinoa hands here a check for $300,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars that is your reward that I promised to you Steph for this information, replies Rinoa. If you need any more information about anyone else come to me first okay Rinoa, replies Steph.  
  
I will be sure to do that, replies Rinoa besides I think I like doing business with you Steph. Um.. thanks Rinoa, replies Steph same to you Rinoa.. Steph walks back to her house and see's Satan's army of Minions guarding her house so no one or thing could go in or out. What the hell is going on here, replies Steph talking to herself and one of the minions hear her. HEY! I hear someone over here. Damn it replies Steph. I'm going to need some serious help here telepathically calls Rinoa, Squall, Cloud, and Yuna. They all instantly appear by Steph. So what's the problem Steph, replies all of them. The problem is that they have Anthy and Utena as hostages and that they are highly guarding my house so that I cant get in. I need some help to get in so I can get rid of all of these minions of Satan. I don't know why they are here but I will be sure to destroy them all. So who wants to distract them while Yuna, Squall, and Rinoa come with me ,well...that basically leaves Cloud to distract them. Alright Cloud time for your excellent distraction ways of yours. Sure thanks for nothing Steph, replies Cloud. Anytime Cloud, isn't what I am paying you for Cloud.. WAIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY I WAS BEING PAYED!!! Cloud runs over in front of all of the minions and yells at them. HEY YOU FUCKING MORONS I'M RIGHT HERE COME AND GET ME! They all follow Cloud out of the gates and leads them right out into the street and they all get hit by cars and trucks but they still get up and Cloud is still running. Well I guess that's what Cloud Is good for, replies Steph. Okay Squall can you kill the security cameras off and the alarms so that we can get in and Yuna, Rinoa and I will take care of the rest. Sure thing Steph, replies Squall what are friends for. You mean what are intelligent friends are for. Leave Cloud out of that phrase, replies Steph I don't think he is that smart. HEY I HEARD THAT!!! replies Cloud. Okay all of the security issues have been cut off now your ready to go. Thanks Squall I owe you one , replies Steph. Come on you two lets go , replies Steph as she is inserting frozen bullets of Holy water into the sniper with a silencer that she is currently holding . Lets do this, destroy all of the minions of Satan and find Utena and Anthy and report back to me and one other thing please do not get caught or killed, replies Steph. I would hate to lose such wonderful friends like you. So be careful.. geez I gotta shut up with the nice crap.. its making me sick... Steph goes in front of them and takes out some minions with her automatic sniper with a silencer. Steph opens some doors and finds Utena and Anthy free and they are helping Satan with his plans. So you two have been helping him all along, replies Steph standing in the doorway with a automatic sniper with a silencer. I should have known better than to trust you two. At least give me back my house back will ya and leave with Satan if you want. Anthy takes out a gun and shoots it at Steph and Steph falls on the floor. What the fuck was in that.....shit...I can't move.. Anthy replies It was covered in paralyzing gel. Why are you doing this to me.. answer me why ..replies Steph. Soon the toxins will spread through out your body and you will become unconscious soon, replies Anthy. Anthy takes the sniper with a silencer and leans it against the wall.. Telepathically tells Squall, Rinoa, and Yuna to kill Satan, he is controlling them. So you must take out the one controlling them. Either he is controlling them or he put his minions in them or he brainwashed them to go against us. You must hurry, replies Steph Anthy has paralyzed me and soon I will become unconscious. Steph tries to stay awake, what did he do to you two, you weren't like this when I left to talk to Rinoa. What happened Anthy, where is Utena? She is in the process of joining my side replies Anthy, your side you mean Satan's side. You do realize he is only using you so that he can get to me and make me join his side again . NO... he wouldn't do this to me replies Anthy, Oh but he would, replies Steph I know him better than you do........Steph closes her eyes and lays on the floor being unconscious. Anthy picks her up and puts her on a bed and chains her up and applies A brainwashing helmet to her head. Yuna walks in you fucking bitch I knew you were up to something.. Yuna starts beating the crap out of Anthy. Anthy turns on the brainwashing program and it starts going and deleting Steph's memory. Hurry, replies Yuna turn off the brainwashing helmet and Rinoa and Squall come in . They both say I don't think so, they run towards Yuna now it is your turn, replies Rinoa and Squall. Soon she will join us and there is nothing you can do to stop us now. DAMN IT! I knew you were in it Rinoa but I didn't know Squall was in it to. Shit.. this isn't working. ..Yuna throws a wrench at the helmet and stops the brainwashing program and wakes Steph up. Steph opens her eyes slowly.. what's going on here.. why is Rinoa, Squall, and Anthy beating the crap out of Yuna. It's not important Steph, replies Utena go back to sleep. NO DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP STEPH THERE ALL ON ANTHY'S SIDE !! THEY HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY SATAN AND ANTHY TRIED TO BRAINWASH YOU BUT I STOPPED IT WITH A WRENCH I NEED YOUR HELP! Damn it... so... tired...picks up a cup of coffee thinking its blood and drinks it. WHOA.. okay I'm not tired anymore. Steph gets up and throws Yuna out the door , and gets frozen by Anthy..shit...not again..let me go damn it.... Oh crap.. not the paralyzing bullets again.. fades with Yuna into Yuna's house.. Stay here, replies Steph. Hey cloud I will give you more money to get rid of the brainwashing program. I don't think so replies Cloud. His eyes go red oh shit not you too, I am in deep trouble I am out of people for this job. DAMN IT! THAT BITCH STILL HAS MY GUN!!! Walks back into her house and yells: HEY BITCH WHERE IS MY GUN!! You want your gun back you have to join. OH FUCK THAT !! runs in the room and grabs her gun.. JOIN YOU PEOPLE FUCK THAT! They all surround her and they all shoot tranquilizer darts at her and they miss and hit each other and they all fall on the ground asleep. TAKE THAT ASSHOLES!! Runs into Satan and yells at him: GIVE THEM BACK TO ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!.. I want you to reverse the brainwashing program that you experimented on my friends with. Utena who comes in and shoots a tranquilizer dart at Steph...oh,, shit.... not again.. Steph falls to the floor once again... falls asleep on the floor. Soon you will be reunited with your friends all I have to do is wipe out your memory, replies Satan. Utena drags Steph to the brainwashing machine once again and reattaches the helmet to her head and turns on the machine and presses the red button. The machine starts draining Steph's memory and while Steph is asleep she forgets everything and every one that she met and had. Now Utena, replies Satan now set the machine to stage two.. yes of course master, replies Utena.. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE STEPH FORGET WHAT SHE CAME HERE TO DO!!! Replies Yuna. Anthy knocks Yuna out with a metal baseball bat. It does not matter now, replies Satan her memory has been totally wiped out with my brainwashed slaves now but she will be the most powerful slave yet. Stage two is in progress Master, replies Utena. Good replies, Satan.... insert new memories into her mind and make them look real so that it looks like they actually happened., replies Satan. Stage two now complete now entering the third stage, replies Utena. Now turn her against Yuna and the rest of her friends who haven't been turned to our side, replies Satan. Stage three complete now entering into the fourth stage now. Now make her hate all her friends who haven't joined us saying to Utena. Yes of course master replies Utena.. Stage four complete , now entering fifth stage let her wake up now. Utena turns off the brainwashing machine and lifts the helmet off and start opening her eyes. Steph who is fully awake now asks, Utena where am I and why is Anthy holding A metal bat with Yuna on the floor? Well maybe stage four wasn't as successful as we thought hmm... Don't worry about it Steph, just take Yuna and chain her to the wall for me please. Utena gets closer to Steph and starts kissing her neck going lower and Steph going weak. Of course Utena, replies Steph where do you want me to put her exactly? Utena replies, put her over there and she points at the other wall . Okay, Steph chains her on the other wall and chains her legs to the wall as well and sits back down by Utena. Yuna finally wakes up and see's Steph sitting by Utena... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER.,. Yuna yelling at Utena. Who did what, replies Steph. I didn't do anything to her, replies Utena. OH YOU ARE SUCH A HORRIBLE LIAR YOU BITCH! Steph what did they do to you, replies Yuna.. um who exactly are you, replies Steph.. Utena who is smirking evilly about the situation. Amazing she doesn't even know your name and if she doesn't know your name it will be much easier to kill you Yuna. Wait! I remember her... You double crossing bitch ... I fucking trusted you.. and you took advantage of me... replies Steph. I did what? asks Yuna. You fucking used me and now your going to pay. WAIT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, replies Yuna. UTENA BRAINWASHED YOU TO THINK THAT! yuna also replies. Sure, sure whatever you say, replies Steph. Any last words before you die Yuna, replies Steph.Well I guess it worked after all and Utena snaps her fingers. That's enough Steph, replies Utena and Steph stops and backs off. So not only did it work I have full control of her. That s gotta be bad news for you Yuna, Utena starts snickering...then she lets out a loud laughter: MWHAHAHAHAHA its payback time bitch..replies Utena. I think I will toy with you for a little longer, replies Utena.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Vampire World

Vampire World The very next day Rikku and Yuna were chatting about how cool it would be to go to a vampire world and find real vampires. While Steph and Anthy were in the lodge together in some strange world which had looked like creatures lived in it they decided to get jobs working iu a coffee shop. Man, replies Steph I got rejected from a coffee shop bummer. I random guy walks up to her noticing her on the computer making websites. Hey, nice website you got there miss, replies the man. Um..uh thank you mister. Mister Squall Leonhart. I could use you in my multibillion corporation. We were looking for someone like you who has the skills of making excellent websites so how about it replies the man. Um.. what do I get out of this replies Steph. Well, replies Squall, we would give you a bunch of cash, give you a brand new viper venom any color, we have an excellent selection on special equipment, anything you could possibly imagine is yours if you work for us. Um.. okay.. Sure why not its gotta be worth it if ur giving that stuff. Steph shakes hands with him and ask him, so um when do I start?, and Squall replies right now. Squall gives her the ideas of which people wanted their websites to be. So do I have a due date for these websites Squall,asks Steph. Squall replies, nope just hand them in when you feel like it. Okay cool, well this day turned out better than I expected replies Steph. Squall gets his coffee and leaves the place. Steph who got a more high paying job since she was a lot smarter than Anthy which was sad to say because Steph got way more money for working as a web designer and Anthy who just worked as a clean up person for the lodge which for her was not what she really wanted. Anthy was in shocked when Steph walked in a brand new silky black trenchcoat with brand new black leather boots with laces. Hey Anthy! replies Steph, how are you hope you are doing a bang up job on those tables and floors. As if Anthy needed more shit to deal with she started yelling at Steph. GOD DAMNIT DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE ANYMORE!! replies Anthy. Steph stood there and quiet as ever and was sort of confused at that point. What are you exactly talking about Anthy? Rub what in you face? replies Steph.. What do you think oh smart person over there in her brand new trenchcoat and leather boots a nd brand new sunglasses thats what I am talking aboutm replies Anthy. Well, jeez Anthy all you had to do was ask me to go shopping with you. You really don't need to get mad at me just because it's your own fault for not asking me, replies Steph. After a couple of minutes Anthy finally cools down, okay replies Anthy, can I go shopping with you or you still upset with me yelling at you. Sure, replies Steph and don't worry I'm not mad or upset with you yelling at me everyone makes mistakes. Steph puts her arm around Anthy's waits and walks over to her brand new black dodge viper venom with bright flames on the sides and special parts that she had attached to the car and put it a race car engine and put on exhaust pipes that looked like flames that were chrome. Steph had just currently put in a new sound system in her car along with special features including making it turn into a submaring under water and a jet in the air and making the car turn invisible. Steph opens the door for Anthy then she closes it. Then she gets in the drivers seat and starts the car and puts it in reverse and then puts it into drive and speeds off. Since she related to both Akio and Anthy as well as the owner of the mall she got discounts which was extremely nice considering she didn't have to waste as much money as the rest of the people did. So she parked the car in the facutly parking lot which was a lot closer than the rest of the parking. Steph parked the car and hung a special parking permit up and then got out of the car and opened the door for Anthy and then closed it and locked the car. Steph the put her arms around Anthy's waist once more and walked into the mall with Anthy walking past some extremely strange people but Steph didn't recognize them at first but the first two hours they were following she started getting ticked off.. Steph whipped around and started yelling at them which wasnt exactly the best thing to do not knowing they were vampires and them being part demon as well didn't really much help either. As these two people started becoming larger than the rest of the people on the universe and that this one person who of course was a girl tried to smack Anthy into a extremely sharp statue and Steph pushes Anthy overand out of the way therefore getting smacked into the statue instead. When Steph waas smacked into the statue blood started gushing out of her stomach and barely yells to Anthy you must r..u..n n..o...w Steph tosses the keys to her car and Anthy runs and gets in the car and drives to a safe spot who knows where. The vampires walk toward Steph who is still bleeding and has lost a good amount of blood. They ask her if she wants to die or to join them, and Steph wasn't ready for death at the moment. Steph who could barely say anything with so much blood gone nodded her head. The girl walked over to her and started drinking what was left in her then she slit her wrist which to Steph looked extremely painful. The girl opened up Steph's mouth since she couldnt move because she had no blood left in her so she poured some of her blood into Steph's mouth. While this girl was pouring blood into Steph's mouth something odd happened to her. Steph opened her eyes and had a brand new sensation that she had never felt before. What is this new sensation she thought, and the girl replied, because ur one of us now which make you have more abilites beyond the human race. Wait!, you can hear my thoughts as well replies Steph. Of course, replies the girl now that you have been bonded with me not only can I hear your thoughts I know exactly where you would be at any time throughout the day. What is your name replies Steph, and the girl replies, My name Is Miyu and If you want to be exact people just call me- and Steph interrupts before she can finish . So your telling me your the famous Vampire Princess Miyu correct? replies Steph who can now talk finally. Steph recognized this person from in her dream or was it a nightmare? She couldn't really tell which it was at the time. Then she felt extreme pain, what is this pain from. AGHHHH!! Steph puts her hands on her head and screamed bloody murder. Miyu replies calm down and shut up and stop fighting it. Stop fighting what? OW THIS FUCKING PAIN! SOME ONE GIVE ME SOME PAIN KILLERS!! Suddenly the pain was all gone and Steph knew that never happened but in this case she knew that now that she was immortal now she couldnt feel pain now. Miyu levitated Steph into the air and started using mind control on her and she could tell by the way her eyes were glowing bright yellow. Princess Miyu started talking to me and said, "this is your revolution and nobody else's." She also said that I would become a full-fledged evil vampire because what Steph had done in the past and they couldn't change the past but they knew Steph could if anyone. She told me to open my mouth and so I obeyed because she was still Mind controlling me and so I opened my mouth and some drops of blood came from her arm into my mouth and when I became strong enough I lifted my body up and moved her neck to the side and stuck my fangs into Miyu's neck and started draining her of her blood. Ahhh.. this is the most fantastic blood I've ever tasted in my whole entire life. Miyu started saying that there will be more waiting for me. "Thank you for your generous gift Princess Miyu," said Steph. All Vampire Princess Miyu could say was, "I'll be waiting for you my evil prince and if you need anything come to me first okay." All I could say was "thank you and okay and see you then". Then without a trace Princess Miyu was gone. All I saw was Anthy and Yuna right beside me when I awoke from my consciousness sleep or was it a dream or was it another dimension what was it I thought. I kept pondering where it was since Yuna and Anthy both couldn't see her or maybe they weren't chosen to see her. Both Anthy and Yuna were surprised by how pale I was it was a good thing the weather channel said it was going to be a rainy day but it didn't matter because nothing could destroy me. Yuna and Anthy asked me if I was okay and I replied, "um of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?", of course I knew that I wo uldn't be ordinary any more since I was now A vampire who was going to be trying to kill a lot of innocent people and of course Utena. I knew she be my next victim so I had to tell Anthy and Yuna but something demonic stopped me from doing that. Now that I was an evil vampire with magical powers combined with demonic powers it made it even worse. "What am I to do with these powers", I asked myself ? There was a sudden answer to that and someone or something replied, "use it to start a new revolution for us vampires Steph, its up to you and you alone." I went out so that I wouldn't hurt my friends and went to a bar to find my victims and bring them back to Utena's house. Utena didn't really like that idea at first but then after a while it was okay with her. "I'm hungry", said Yuna , how hungry are you I replied. She said that she was starving so I went by a subway sandwich shop and bought her the sweet onion chicken teriaki. I also got her a bag of potato chips with a large cup of ice tea. "Is this what you wanted", I asked? , and she replied, "yes but how did you know? and I told her that It was a good guess. Yeah like I really want to tell her that I am a vampire and want to suck blood from all of my victims. If Yuna ever found out that would mean that I would have to probably kill her even if I love her with all my heart but even at the same time I hated her. All that bitch did was complain about every damn thing, but once Steph got used it she got over the fact that Yuna was sort of cute. Later that night I started having demonic attacks inside of my lifeless body. AHHHH... this isnt what what I expectedf replies Steph. Make it fuckin stop it's starting to scare me! Steph heard A voice coming from the ceiling of the room if you are to become prince of all vampires you must face all of the pain and suffering. I look up and it was Farva , Princess Miyu's bodyguard. Where is she I replied and Farva answered she is off at a business meeting. Oh okay thanks anyways Farva, and he replied anytime for a friend. At that second I became confused. I asked Farva if he had ever knew me before Miyu made me a vampire. He said yes, we used to be best friends before Utena Tenjou brainwashed you into her mindless zombie friend. I bet your going to pay her a visit right, said Farva. You bet Farva its revenge time for me. First for blowing my world to smitherines now for lying to me that I had no friends. I asked him why she would do such a thing though and he replied that she was jealous of them being friends but whatever you do, do NOT make her a vampire. I am warning you Steph do not make her a vampire and do not fall for any of her sly tricks even if she looks like she's dying or if she even cuts her wrists do not suck any of her blood. Instead of sucking Utena's can I take Yuna or Anthy's? Well he said, I suppose so but Utena will not be very happy if you do suck Anthy's blood. I understand Farva thank you for the warning I hope to see you soon. Goodbye Steph he replied and flew right out of the window as a bat After I go back to the bar I watched Sionji order twenty cups of sake and the manager just shot of looked at him in amazement and took out a cigarette and went outside with his Samuel Adams beer and started smoking outside after I was finished with my two glasses of saki and went to look for my prey on the dance floor. Of course Yuna showed up and saw me there and wasn't shocked at all. She said hi to me and we started chatting for a while about what had happened to me earlier today in the Vampire world. She wanted to know what really happened to me today but I told her I couldn't or I would have to kill her for telling her the vampire's secret. I really wanted to tell her though but Farva especially told me not to tell anyone. That I promised him that I would not tell anyone about our little secret. So Yuna came over and started talking to me about her life problems, mostly problems with Tidus I assumed, and she said, "you are correct as usual Steph, I don't know how you do it". I asked her if she wanted my opinion about the situation. She said no that she could take care of it but I really didn't believe that because I knew that Yuna went weak over Tidus. I knew it was up to me to take care of the problem that was at hand here. I Knew exactly what I had to do and how to do it, because if I screwed up Yuna would be very upset and probably hate me for eternity and I really wanted her to be by my side for eternity. I devised up a plan to get rid of Tidus once and for all and I finally knew that I had to lure him into the devious trap that I was going to use. I think I'll just lure him in with the figment imagination representation of Yuna (looking like Yuna even though your really not the person). As Yuna was talking about how Yuna and I became friends after a couple of minutes went by I started staring into space and then I started seeing her. It was Utena my lack of friendship with her made it clear to her that I would do anything for revenge. She was very cautious now that she new I had Yuna's magical power in my body but she did not know that I was now demonic and had even more powers in my lifeless body. I thought about my hatred for Utena but I don't know what it was but it was some strange force or maybe it was called this so called feeling for someone. I just couldn't figure out what it was but I just couldn't do it I mean I was right in front of her. I don't know what happened, wait, what's this I notice a dark skinned girl on the floor, can it be. "Anthy,can you hear me", I asked and Anthy replied with a short quiet "yes". I ask myself what have I done, nooo I didn't want to hurt her. Damn you Steph, you had to kill your best friend. What am I going to do I asked myself and the answer was simple I had to make her a vampire. Okay Anthy be really still for a minute okay. She just smiled at me with a faint smile and said, "okay". Now tilt you're a head over a little so she tilted her head and I moved my head towards her and opened my mouth opened and my jaw came out like three inches and these giant fangs came out and tried to get more blood out of her neck but instead I cut my wrist and let out some drops of blood and put some into Anthy's mouth. When Anthy was strong enough to get up she stuck her whole mouth onto my arm and started sucking some blood away form me. From that point on we were bonded for eternity. Utena looked very disturbed by that whole scene that had just happened in about three minutes. She didn't know what to take of it. She was very confuse at the point where I had just made her best friend into a vampire. No, I thought this is perfect revenge she will have to suffer now from her mistakes from now on. To me this was a really good thing because she will suffer for blowing my world up. Yuna just stands there wondering what in the world had just happened now. Um..."well, I'm not exactly sure what just happened Yuna", replied Steph. As sure she knew that I was lying to her but she just let it go because she was to confused at the time to do anything about it. Setsuna Mudo who started having a crush on Steph, and Steph who was trying to stay clear of Yuna and Utena who also had a thing for Vash,Alucard, and Setsuna Mudo. Steph left Anthyt out of this huge cat fightbetween Yuna and Utena. Steph went over to comfort her Anthy but chained her inside of her brand new car from the huge multibillion company that just hired her. This made Utena extremely angry at her for chaining her up and that was not A very good thing to do. "Oh well", exclaimed Steph you two can fight over this like children I'm way too old for this stuff I'm just going to take Anthy with me see you guys later. Anthy replied, "much much later", "nice Anthy", Steph replied. Steph and Anthy were both laughing at those remarks and kind of walked off with that. Steph finally unchains Anthy so they could look for a place to eat. They walked around looking for A place to eat for dinner hoping they would find something good to eat but they found something quite from the ordinary that no one would expect at all. They found A place for just vampires to eat but Steph was the only one who could see it. Well, now what she replies, Anthy sort of looked confused. Do what may I ask replies Anthy?  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. A new Hell Arises

A new Hell Arises  
  
After Steph yells: Merge us together Utena and Steph become one but Steph gives Utena's body back. I only needed to merge with you Utena to give you the dark power that lied deep inside my body and only could've of been reached when some one merged with me but before I had let you do this I had to make sure that you wouldn't double cross me. I hate it when people double cross me but then again I love killing them for it, replies Steph. Don't worry Utena your doing just fine I trust you, replies Steph. Utena who just sits there wondering if she had made the right choice to do this in the first place. Steph looks over to the bed and sees Anthy moving on the bed. Um... excuse me Utena I must tend to Anthy she is quite weak and I need to keep her healthy, it will only take a couple of minutes Utena, replies Steph. Steph runs over to Anthy. Damn it Anthy, don't move your only going to make yourself weaker, replies Steph. Anthy replies, um... uh okay then.. and she stops moving. Steph slits her wrist for Anthy to drink and puts it near Anthy's mouth. Here drink this Anthy it will give you more energy, replies Steph. Steph gets dizzy and starts closing her eyes and passes out on the floor... you drank too much Anthy, replies Utena. Steph who is on the floor goes totally unconscious and stops moving. Utena picks Steph up and puts her on a couch and Utena slits her wrist for Steph so that she can drink. Steph drinks some of Utena's blood and stops after she has drank half of Utena's blood and stays on the bed and rest to regain her power and strength back. Yuna comes back into Utena and Anthy's dorm and sees Steph on the bed. What happened to that poor girl, replies Yuna, not knowing its Steph. Utena replies, um...uh... nothing ...um... she just passed out from too much drinking replying Anthy. Ah okay, replies Yuna, and Yuna goes back to sitting on the other couch notices something really odd about Steph on the couch. Are you sure she is okay, replies Yuna? Of course, she is fine she just needs some rest answers Anthy. Yuna gets up and walks out the door not knowing that the girl was Steph. Steph wakes up sitting up really slowly. What happened , replies Steph, her whole head spinning and it felt like her brain was going to explode. Steph being still dizzy and trying to think and talk at the same time... um... okay this isn't going to work, replies Steph. What isn't going to work Steph, replies Utena. I mean that I cannot think and talk at the same time. Anthy, you moron you drank too much of my blood that is really dangerous you have to learn to not take as much. You cannot do that you could kill me and yourself at the same time, do you understand that Anthy, replies Steph. Anthy just sort of nods at Steph and Steph giving Anthy a death glare. Fine now that that's done I just need to recover to teach you...wait.. Utena could you train Anthy.. I think you be better suited for it anyways.. I don't think I am going to be able to move for A while. Utena replies, sure thing Steph and kisses her on the forehead and walks out with Anthy. Finally, now I can be alone in my own house without anyone bugging me. Steph takes herself back to her domain in hell and starts rebuilding it without Utena and Anthy there to help. Takes A huge Stereo system and turns up Slipknot, "Surfacing", while putting more lava, flames and more torture devices everywhere while Utena and Anthy are training. Steph turns the whole place into the darkest hell there could ever be. Steph also creates new demonic minions specialized to her taste. After A couple of hours went by Steph's hell was coming along very nicely and Utena was done training Anthy and goes back to her dorm looking for Steph and cannot find her and she starts panicking . Utena runs around the whole entire Otohri Academy , then she goes into Steph's home and tries looking for her there and still doesn't find her. Steph finishes rebuilding her "hell" as she calls it, and goes back to Utena's dorm and puts herself back on the couch and falls asleep. Hey Anthy, Steph yells where did Utena go? Anthy turns around and her eyes widen... Where did you go..?? Utena is looking everywhere for you.. Oh sorry, I had to do some errands to do, replies Steph. Damn, she is probably worried about me for leaving without a note huh Anthy? Uh that would be an affirmative captain, replies Anthy. Okay.. okay I get your point Anthy.. give it a rest already... Steph start glaring at Anthy for being such a smart ass to her. Just go get Utena for me will ya Anthy, replies Steph. I think she will like this surprise I have for the both of you should I say actually, replies Steph. Anthy replies to Steph, sure thing master. ANTHY WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!! , replies Steph. It's starting to get on my nerves now quit it with that crap already. Geez...Anthy glares at her and says fine I will go get her for you. Thank you Anthy, I appreciate that. Utena runs in the door and tackles Steph...ack... Utena.. will you get off me.. please your crushing me... Anthy starts snickering at Steph you had that one coming Steph. Oh, I am so gonna get you back for this Anthy... as soon as Utena gets off me that is, replies Steph. I'm not getting off until you tell me where you have been, replies Utena. Um...uh.. that's what I came here to tell you about, replies Steph. First of all,, could you please GET OFF ME UTENA!!!! , Steph yells. Utena ducks and looks for a spot to hide, damn it where's a hiding place where you need it, replies Utena. Steph starts snickering, at Utena...hehe nice..I love doing that to her.. talking to Anthy. Um.. Steph I wouldn't suggest doing that again she might get really angry. Okay Anthy, replies Steph anyways I came back to show you something Okay takes them to hell and there eyes widen. So you like what I did to it, replies Steph. They just stand there staring at what Steph has done to hell and them being speechless. I take that as A yes as a good thing right, saying Steph. Anthy and Utena seeing rose petals everywhere and seeing a bar, bedrooms having pink and red rose petals. The only room that was different was Steph's bedroom who had black rose petals everywhere. Anthy and Utena being stunned by this ask Steph: Where did you get the idea for the black rose petals hmmm? I got the idea from Sempai-Mikage, replies Steph. FUCKING HELL SEMPAI MIKAGE this guy is a fucking retard when does he ever have a good idea, replies Utena. Well I guess you could say this was his first good idea ever, replies Steph.  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: JEALOUSY BREAKOUT! 


	5. Satan's Revenge

Revenge of Satan  
  
Ch.7  
  
While Rinoa and Steph were meeting in the park so that Rinoa could learn the name of the women that slept with her so called boy friend. Utena and Anthy were target practicing with any weapon they could find in Steph's house which was about every weapon she bought off in the black market. While Steph was out every single demon under Satan's command took over Steph's house and knocked Anthy and Utena out with A sleeping spell. They took Anthy and Utena and kept them as slaves to lure Steph back to demon world little did they know that Steph was still talking to Rinoa. Rinoa her name is Nanami Kiryuu, replies Steph. She is Touga's younger sister. Thank you Steph, replies Rinoa here is your money. Rinoa hands here a check for $300,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars that is your reward that I promised to you Steph for this information, replies Rinoa. If you need any more information about anyone else come to me first okay Rinoa, replies Steph.  
  
I will be sure to do that, replies Rinoa besides I think I like doing business with you Steph. Um.. thanks Rinoa, replies Steph same to you Rinoa.. Steph walks back to her house and see's Satan's army of Minions guarding her house so no one or thing could go in or out. What the hell is going on here, replies Steph talking to herself and one of the minions hear her. HEY! I hear someone over here. Damn it replies Steph. I'm going to need some serious help here telepathically calls Rinoa, Squall, Cloud, and Yuna. They all instantly appear by Steph. So what's the problem Steph, replies all of them. The problem is that they have Anthy and Utena as hostages and that they are highly guarding my house so that I cant get in. I need some help to get in so I can get rid of all of these minions of Satan. I don't know why they are here but I will be sure to destroy them all. So who wants to distract them while Yuna, Squall, and Rinoa come with me ,well...that basically leaves Cloud to distract them. Alright Cloud time for your excellent distraction ways of yours. Sure thanks for nothing Steph, replies Cloud. Anytime Cloud, isn't what I am paying you for Cloud.. WAIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY I WAS BEING PAYED!!! Cloud runs over in front of all of the minions and yells at them. HEY YOU FUCKING MORONS I'M RIGHT HERE COME AND GET ME! They all follow Cloud out of the gates and leads them right out into the street and they all get hit by cars and trucks but they still get up and Cloud is still running. Well I guess that's what Cloud Is good for, replies Steph. Okay Squall can you kill the security cameras off and the alarms so that we can get in and Yuna, Rinoa and I will take care of the rest. Sure thing Steph, replies Squall what are friends for. You mean what are intelligent friends are for. Leave Cloud out of that phrase, replies Steph I don't think he is that smart. HEY I HEARD THAT!!! replies Cloud. Okay all of the security issues have been cut off now your ready to go. Thanks Squall I owe you one , replies Steph. Come on you two lets go , replies Steph as she is inserting frozen bullets of Holy water into the sniper with a silencer that she is currently holding . Lets do this, destroy all of the minions of Satan and find Utena and Anthy and report back to me and one other thing please do not get caught or killed, replies Steph. I would hate to lose such wonderful friends like you. So be careful.. geez I gotta shut up with the nice crap.. its making me sick... Steph goes in front of them and takes out some minions with her automatic sniper with a silencer. Steph opens some doors and finds Utena and Anthy free and they are helping Satan with his plans. So you two have been helping him all along, replies Steph standing in the doorway with a automatic sniper with a silencer. I should have known better than to trust you two. At least give me back my house back will ya and leave with Satan if you want. Anthy takes out a gun and shoots it at Steph and Steph falls on the floor. What the fuck was in that.....shit...I can't move.. Anthy replies It was covered in paralyzing gel. Why are you doing this to me.. answer me why ..replies Steph. Soon the toxins will spread through out your body and you will become unconscious soon, replies Anthy. Anthy takes the sniper with a silencer and leans it against the wall.. Telepathically tells Squall, Rinoa, and Yuna to kill Satan, he is controlling them. So you must take out the one controlling them. Either he is controlling them or he put his minions in them or he brainwashed them to go against us. You must hurry, replies Steph Anthy has paralyzed me and soon I will become unconscious. Steph tries to stay awake, what did he do to you two, you weren't like this when I left to talk to Rinoa. What happened Anthy, where is Utena? She is in the process of joining my side replies Anthy, your side you mean Satan's side. You do realize he is only using you so that he can get to me and make me join his side again . NO... he wouldn't do this to me replies Anthy, Oh but he would, replies Steph I know him better than you do........Steph closes her eyes and lays on the floor being unconscious. Anthy picks her up and puts her on a bed and chains her up and applies A brainwashing helmet to her head. Yuna walks in you fucking bitch I knew you were up to something.. Yuna starts beating the crap out of Anthy. Anthy turns on the brainwashing program and it starts going and deleting Steph's memory. Hurry, replies Yuna turn off the brainwashing helmet and Rinoa and Squall come in . They both say I don't think so, they run towards Yuna now it is your turn, replies Rinoa and Squall. Soon she will join us and there is nothing you can do to stop us now. DAMN IT! I knew you were in it Rinoa but I didn't know Squall was in it to. Shit.. this isn't working. ..Yuna throws a wrench at the helmet and stops the brainwashing program and wakes Steph up. Steph opens her eyes slowly.. what's going on here.. why is Rinoa, Squall, and Anthy beating the crap out of Yuna. It's not important Steph, replies Utena go back to sleep. NO DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP STEPH THERE ALL ON ANTHY'S SIDE !! THEY HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY SATAN AND ANTHY TRIED TO BRAINWASH YOU BUT I STOPPED IT WITH A WRENCH I NEED YOUR HELP! Damn it... so... tired...picks up a cup of coffee thinking its blood and drinks it. WHOA.. okay I'm not tired anymore. Steph gets up and throws Yuna out the door , and gets frozen by Anthy..shit...not again..let me go damn it.... Oh crap.. not the paralyzing bullets again.. fades with Yuna into Yuna's house.. Stay here, replies Steph. Hey cloud I will give you more money to get rid of the brainwashing program. I don't think so replies Cloud. His eyes go red oh shit not you too, I am in deep trouble I am out of people for this job. DAMN IT! THAT BITCH STILL HAS MY GUN!!! Walks back into her house and yells: HEY BITCH WHERE IS MY GUN!! You want your gun back you have to join. OH FUCK THAT !! runs in the room and grabs her gun.. JOIN YOU PEOPLE FUCK THAT! They all surround her and they all shoot tranquilizer darts at her and they miss and hit each other and they all fall on the ground asleep. TAKE THAT ASSHOLES!! Runs into Satan and yells at him: GIVE THEM BACK TO ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!.. I want you to reverse the brainwashing program that you experimented on my friends with. Utena who comes in and shoots a tranquilizer dart at Steph...oh,, shit.... not again.. Steph falls to the floor once again... falls asleep on the floor. Soon you will be reunited with your friends all I have to do is wipe out your memory, replies Satan. Utena drags Steph to the brainwashing machine once again and reattaches the helmet to her head and turns on the machine and presses the red button. The machine starts draining Steph's memory and while Steph is asleep she forgets everything and every one that she met and had. Now Utena, replies Satan now set the machine to stage two.. yes of course master, replies Utena.. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE STEPH FORGET WHAT SHE CAME HERE TO DO!!! Replies Yuna. Anthy knocks Yuna out with a metal baseball bat. It does not matter now, replies Satan her memory has been totally wiped out with my brainwashed slaves now but she will be the most powerful slave yet. Stage two is in progress Master, replies Utena. Good replies, Satan.... insert new memories into her mind and make them look real so that it looks like they actually happened., replies Satan. Stage two now complete now entering the third stage, replies Utena. Now turn her against Yuna and the rest of her friends who haven't been turned to our side, replies Satan. Stage three complete now entering into the fourth stage now. Now make her hate all her friends who haven't joined us saying to Utena. Yes of course master replies Utena.. Stage four complete , now entering fifth stage let her wake up now. Utena turns off the brainwashing machine and lifts the helmet off and start opening her eyes. Steph who is fully awake now asks, Utena where am I and why is Anthy holding A metal bat with Yuna on the floor? Well maybe stage four wasn't as successful as we thought hmm... Don't worry about it Steph, just take Yuna and chain her to the wall for me please. Utena gets closer to Steph and starts kissing her neck going lower and Steph going weak. Of course Utena, replies Steph where do you want me to put her exactly? Utena replies, put her over there and she points at the other wall . Okay, Steph chains her on the other wall and chains her legs to the wall as well and sits back down by Utena. Yuna finally wakes up and see's Steph sitting by Utena... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER.,. Yuna yelling at Utena. Who did what, replies Steph. I didn't do anything to her, replies Utena. OH YOU ARE SUCH A HORRIBLE LIAR YOU BITCH! Steph what did they do to you, replies Yuna.. um who exactly are you, replies Steph.. Utena who is smirking evilly about the situation. Amazing she doesn't even know your name and if she doesn't know your name it will be much easier to kill you Yuna. Wait! I remember her... You double crossing bitch ... I fucking trusted you.. and you took advantage of me... replies Steph. I did what? asks Yuna. You fucking used me and now your going to pay. WAIT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, replies Yuna. UTENA BRAINWASHED YOU TO THINK THAT! yuna also replies. Sure, sure whatever you say, replies Steph. Any last words before you die Yuna, replies Steph.Well I guess it worked after all and Utena snaps her fingers. That's enough Steph, replies Utena and Steph stops and backs off. So not only did it work I have full control of her. That s gotta be bad news for you Yuna, Utena starts snickering...then she lets out a loud laughter: MWHAHAHAHAHA its payback time bitch..replies Utena. I think I will toy with you for a little longer, replies Utena.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Utena 8

Ch. 8  
  
Revenge of Utena  
  
As Utena kept laughing at Yuna since she now controlled Steph at her full command. Now, Steph I want you to torture her but make it nice and painful, replies Utena. Steph just nods and walks towards Yuna cracking her fist. Steph's eyes turn yellow and her bright red wings come out then her devil tail comes out then her horns come out and her fangs get sharper and longer. The evil in Steph kept increasing inside her body. Yuna could tell since her body was glowing red and she knew right away that her energy power was getting stronger and stronger and she got closer and closer. Damn it ,.. replies Yuna.. she tries struggling trying to get out of the chains. Utena was on the side snickering at Yuna because she knew that she was doomed since Steph would tear her body to pieces. That's it Steph destroy her, replies Utena. Anthy runs in yelling .. NOOOO leave her alone Utena Sama. Anthy please shut up, replies Utena. This is none of your concern Anthy, replies Utena. Steph wont be able to stop once she has slaughtered her first prey, who currently looks like Yuna. Once Steph kills Yuna she will slaughter who ever I want. Steph is under my full command, replies Utena and there is nothing you can do to stop me Anthy.. I will have my revenge on the people who have tried to take her away from me but what to do with you Anthy. You were another person who tried to take her but I wont kill you no. I must find something to do with you but for now I will have to chain you up for the moment.. Steph take Anthy upstairs and chain her to your bed, replies Utena. Steph nods and grabs Anthy and takes Anthy to her room and chains her to the bedpost. Steph turned around and started walking off and Anthy yelled at her. STEPH DON'T DO THIS.. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU... DON'T LET UTENA WIN.. YOU'RE THE REAL VICTOR NOT HER SHE IS JUST USING YOU..!! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! Steph stops and turns around and starts talking. What did you say Anthy? ,replies Steph. OH good, she doesn't have you controlled fully. Steph unchain me replies Anthy. Utena walks into the room and says, don't you even think about it. Anthy was right, replies Steph you are trying to control me and I wont let you win. There isn't a chance I will let you will. I am going to protect Anthy and Anthy will always protect me. That's where you wrong Steph Anthy only wants to make the current winner happy and she might seem she cares but she doesn't. I had to see that the hard way she used me and the same will happen to you if you don't leave her chained there, replies Utena. Is that really true Anthy were you going to do that to me are you really going to use me the same way you did to Utena, replies Steph.  
  
Steph please don't listen to Utena she will only lie to you, replies Anthy. Utena walks up to Anthy and smacks her SHUT IT!, You're the liar here Anthy, replies Utena. I...I...I..d...d.don't know what to do, replies Steph this is so god damn confusing to me. Who are you going to believe A current duelist or the deceitful rose bride, replies Utena. Well what's decision Steph, replies Utena. I know I don't believe in those damn fairy tales that you do Utena but I know reality from fantasy and I know that chaining some one up against their right isn't proper, replies Steph. 


End file.
